Steady Hands
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Velma would like to boast that she knows things about Shaggy that even Scooby-Doo doesn't know. Her favorite has to be his hands.


10-27-10

12:28pm

Summary–Velma would like to boast that she knows things about Shaggy that even Scooby-Doo doesn't know. Her favorite has to be his hands.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Scooby Doo, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Steady Hands**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Shaggy Rogers is a lot of things.

At first glance you can only name a few – scaredy cat, black hole for a stomach, dog-lover.

But Velma knows him better than that (although yes he _is_ a scaredy cat a lot of the time).

He's actually really brave, when you consider all that they've been through. Even after being scared witless he still travels with the gang in that old-looking van, just searching for mysteries to be solved. Even though he says this is the Last Time, he still hops in and doesn't complain until they get to another haunted destination.

He is a dog-lover, but it's more than that. He's a great friend, whether it's to an animal or a human being.

And as for the incredible digestive system, Shaggy is actually an excellent cook. Despite the lack of funds going around the group as they traveled most of the time, he always manages to make every meal worth sitting down for. Even if his specialty is just making sky-high sandwiches for himself and Scooby.

Still...Velma would like to boast that she knows things about Shaggy that even _Scooby-Doo_ (his best friend) doesn't know.

Her favorite has to be his hands.

Long, thin fingers that look gangly and awkward (just like his frame) and were anything but. They're solid and comforting and steady.

She knows he has steady hands the way he puts together a sandwich, or even when he's running away from a "ghost" or "monster" (never missing the chance to grab a doorknob to get the heck out of there).

She knows it from the one time she came back upset because of an overdue library book (which wasn't even her fault) and his arms encircled her in a hug, offering to reimburse her for the measly thirty cents (and a meal to help with the shame), hands patting her back carefully.

She knows they're steady from the first time he says her name in a voice she hasn't ever heard him use while brushing away her bangs for a second (before they fall right back into place of course), and then he leans into the few inches of space and kisses her. The other hand sprawls comfortably on the side of her neck, his thumb pressing lightly against the pulse point there. (Even though she's sure her heart stops for a minute.)

His hands are steady and her breath shaky as he kisses her collar bone while his long fingers crawl across her back (already shirtless) and reach the clasp of her bra.

She sits her with legs folded underneath her and he sits with his legs crossed and eyes closed, trying to make sure she's comfortable. Trying to give her time to change her mind and turn back.

But Velma just sighs (dreamily? happily?) as he undoes the clasp. And before the article of clothing falls away he places his hands flat on her back causing Velma to start in surprise.

His forehead leans heavily on her shoulder and she realizes...his hands are trembling.

Velma coaxes him to lift his head up, her hands on both sides, and smiles at him.

Later as they are both lying beneath the sheets she takes hold of his hand as he's still asleep and wonders at how _she _could have such an effect on _him_.

He was Shaggy Rogers, man of many hidden talents and traits. And maybe she didn't know him _better_ than Scooby did...just differently.

**xo end xo**

**Done** with that now. It was just a random idea that popped into my head late last night as I couldn't get to sleep. Luckily I jotted it down in my phone otherwise I would have completely forgotten it.

I like this couple, but I don't think there are many fanfics in the Scooby Doo section that I would read. I'm a really picky reader these days and the number one thing I look for is..._complete_ stories. Even if it means missing out on amazing stories that are almost done.

Hopefully I'll be able to write something more concrete for this couple in the future. Only time will tell. Thanks for reading.

2:14pm


End file.
